


Barra & Other Signs of the Universe

by magiiicath



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barra is bella's daughter, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, and meera is arya's love guru, cw: food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiiicath/pseuds/magiiicath
Summary: After weeks of pining for her best friend, Arya decides to leave it to the Universe: if she receives any sign Gendry might like her back, she won't let go of her feelings just yet. She just didn't expect the Universe to respond her that directly.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 11
Kudos: 105





	Barra & Other Signs of the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> it's very important to me that you know that english isn't my first language before going into this bc we can pretend that's the reason if you find any mistake

**_Barra & Other Signs of the Universe_ **

He had to know.

Arya was sure that that wasn’t a way he hadn’t noticed yet.

She was in love with her best friend and dropping hints for at least two months now. And he had done _nothing_.

Gendry was pretty smart (Yeah, he was stupid too. She had no idea how did someone manage to be so smart and so stupid like he was, but Gendry was big as hell so she thought it was all well compartmentalized. He had the space), so there was no way he hadn’t noticed her change of attitude toward him.

Granted, it hadn’t been something big, at least not individually. For starters, she put more effort on her appearance whenever she’d meet him and her teasing definitely sounded more like flirting now. And maybe it wasn’t something that obvious for an outsider, but Gendry was her best friend since ever.

There was no way he hadn’t noticed it. And yet, he took no initiative, made no kind of sign that he understood her and behaved like absolutely nothing had changed. It was frustrating, but mostly because she was pretty sure it meant he didn’t feel the same way about her.

“It does _not_ mean that, Arya,” Meera responds as soon as Arya shares the conclusions of her _experiment_ with her flatmate. Meera had been the only person she’d told about her new found feelings and a grand part of it was because she had been the main reason she had found said feelings to begin with. “You know Gendry is not good with reading people in general”

“But he’s good at reading _me_ , Meera,” Arya points exasperatedly and throws herself onto their sofa, sighing.

They stay silent for a moment, Meera in contemplation of Arya’s words while Arya just ruminates on her frustration and hurt.

The two of them had discussed every _strategy_ Arya had been using, was it to agree with (“Oh, that will _definitely_ get his attention,” was Meera’s appreciative reaction to Arya’s choices of clothing when she was meeting only Gendry at his home, a dress that revealed _a lot_ of her legs) or say it was something useless (“Arya, you have to understand, your teasing have _always_ been flirting”).

As a matter of a fact, their conversations were what led Arya to this whole confusion in the first place. She had just run into Ned Dayne, a boy she had dated years back, but that she’d broken things up with. She didn’t dislike him, she just… well, she just didn’t _like_ him either.

“He just didn’t feel right, you know,” Arya explained to her flat mate that day when she got home. She was trying to understand why, though. It bummed her a bit, because she had never found anyone that seemed correct, or anyone that she wanted to develop a relationship, really.

Or so she thought until Meera responded her, “Well, yeah, because you already have the right person”

That stopped Arya in her tracks, “Do I? Who?”

“Gendry,” Meera said like it was as clear as crystal and then she started to point to her all the signs she had been missing all this time like she had given the matter a great deal of thoughts. She mentioned the way they both never were fond of whoever the other was dating, the way they were so in sync and seemed to know each other so perfectly and how they were not only always with each other, but searching for each other too.

Arya, of course, dismissed everything she said and went to bed thinking it was nothing. But then the idea wouldn’t leave her mind and the next time she met Gendry, she was suddenly flustered and full of butterflies.

“I’m screwed,” she mumbled that night when she got home, throwing herself on the sofa just like now, three months later.

She had spent weeks silently contemplating whatever the Seven hells was now happening to her, until she finally told Meera (who, obviously, was very smug about it). That same week, they both had discussed the smarter approach and it was evident for both of them that dropping hints was the most secure path. Arya would test the waters before diving in, not wanting to scare her best friend off or ruin everything between them.

However, months later, it didn’t seem to take her anyway.

Well, that wasn’t _actually_ true. In reality, their plan had had some effect, but Arya couldn’t say it was the effect she was going for.

Because while Gendry had done nothing to show directly that he returned her feelings, he did seem different, more hesitant and controlled around her. And maybe even avoiding her all together.

For Arya, it was pretty clear that that meant he had understood her message and was trying to distance himself to help her get over him with less pain.

Meera, on the other hand, didn’t seem to think that was the case.

“He’s just confused, Arya,” she breaks their silence after reflecting, sitting on an armchair close to her.

“Well, yeah,” Arya scoffs without looking at her, “because his best friend started flirting with him out of nowhere”

Instead of answering, Meera grabs her phone and types something furiously. Then she turns the screen to Arya’s direction without a word when a pretty woman starts talking.

“Do you have a guy in your life that you feel you can rely on? That has a special chemistry with you and you feel more comfortable with him than anyone else in your life? He’s your best friend in the world and now you start thinking… should we be more? My name is Kyra Musgrove, I’m a relationship coach, and in this video I’ll give you some tips to know if you should pursue a romantic relationship with your friend and how to do so”

“Meera, what the fuck?” Arya turns to her friend, bothered, but also slightly interested in what the woman has to say. Gods, that was a true low point, taking romantic advice from a coach on YouTube...

“Shush,” Meera points to the screen, “you’ll want to hear it”

Arya scowls, but stays silent, listening to the video.

The pretty woman has vivid green eyes and brown hair lighter than Arya’s high in a ponytail. She seems almost too professional to be talking about relationship and helping people to fuck their best friends. However, her whole presentation is also very professional. She leads the speech mentioning how to know if you’re just having a sudden attraction that might be fleeting or something more, then she asks why that possible relationship had never taken place. The speech continues with various tips of what to do when you already know that you want to date said friend and Arya finds that none of them are helpful to her right now.

When the video ends, she turns to Meera, “Okay, so…?”

Because really, there was nothing new there. Her friend puts away the phone before asking.

“Nothing interesting to you?”

“Not really, no”

“That’s because you already do all of that, Arya,” Meera points with a hint of exasperation and Arya stops.

She goes through every single tip the coach just presented on the video:

One, be more flirty. Well, yes, she knew that one, she had been doing it for weeks.

Two, ask questions and seem interested in him. He was her best friend, of course she already did that. She didn’t need to _seem_ interested in him, she really was.

Three, try to look you best. That one she was doing too, she knows that he has to start seeing her as a woman for this to work, and showing some skin is definitely a good path to it.

Four, texting. That one was how Arya knew the video was not so updated because everyone texted everyone nowadays. And, once more, he was her best friend, it was pretty obvious she’d do that.

Five, make sure he knows you think he’s your favorite person in the group of friends. Honestly, that wasn’t even a secret, literally every friend they had in common knew that already.

Six, be physical with him. This one was an easy one too, since they are pretty close for so many years that touching is not rare. They hug with frequency and are always closed to each other, arms enlaced and hands joined. Even after Arya started to get butterflies with his presence, she didn’t avoid his physicality—more like craving it.

Arya gulps after her long pause.

“Your point?” she’s not as dry as before.

“My point is that almost nothing on that list is useful because you two already like that,” Meera says, not without kindness, “and maybe he wouldn’t notice your intention because your relationship is pretty non-platonic already, you two just hadn’t realized”

“But he did notice my intention,” Arya arguments, bringing back the original point. “He’s all weird lately, avoiding me and shit. He knows what I’m doing and he doesn’t want to make anything of it”

“I don’t think that’s yet, Arya. As I said, I think he’s just confused. Everything is normal and suddenly his hot best friend starts to show more skin than usual and he’s all of the sudden crazy about her and has no idea what to do about it. Even more after so many years of friendship”

Arya doesn’t respond right away, because even if she doesn’t think that is the case, everything that Meera just said had some sense.

When she stays silently, Meera sighs, “I can see that this is going nowhere because you’re too stubborn to agree with me, so let’s try another thing. Are you meeting him today?”

She was, in fact. Gendry’s half-sister Bella was in King’s Landing with her daughter Barra and staying at Mya’s (Gendry’s other half-sister) house. That night, both his sisters were going to some concert and he’d spend the night with his niece. Barra was seven years old and adored Arya, just as she adored the girl, so he had asked her if she wanted to join them in his house and she had been happy to agree.

Arya just shakes her head positively and Meera continues, “Since you are just as obstinately clueless as I think he is, just keep in mind all that I said and, if you get _any sign_ that he might like you back or be at least a little bit confused about his feelings… you’ll just interpret this as the universe sending you a message that he likes you back. _Anything_ , really”

Arya narrows her eyes suspiciously.

“And how do I know what is a sign that he likes me?”

“Oh, I don’t know, whatever makes you uncertain. You can text me if you need a confirmation”

She stares at the wall, considering Meera’s proposition—if that’s what this was. It was kind of crazy to expect a sign of the universe, she didn’t think she ever got any of these before.

“And if I don’t get a sign, you’ll drop the subject?”

“And let you handle it as you think more appropriate, yes”

Arya shrugs. She didn’t have anything to lose, really. “Okay, then”

The only answer she gets from this is Meera’s smile, so large she almost thinks her friend is about to manipulate the universe herself to produce Arya a sign.

* * *

Hours later, Arya is fidgeting in her very short skirt (chosen by Meera), unexpectedly nervous when she waits for Gendry to pick her up.

He just got out of work and went to fetch Barra in Mya’s home. Then, he’ll pick her so they could grab dinner—which was actually just burgers, because Gendry had said she could choose what they were eating that night; he was totally spoiling his niece, but he only saw her once in a while, so he was excused—before going to his apartment for the night until Bella and Mya took her home.

In all honesty, Arya had been feeling uneasy anytime she knew she’d meet him now, so it shouldn’t be all that different, but it was. Her conversation with Meera earlier that day made her anxious to know if she’d notice something that could mean he returned her feelings.

Sure, they were spending the night with his seven years old niece, but it didn’t have to be something grand, according to Meera, so that part didn’t worry her.

Actually, she wasn’t sure what worried her. She was so convinced already that he didn’t like her romantically that this should be more like a definitive conclusion than a test, really.

And yet, she couldn’t help that bit of hope that _something_ might happen, anything that could change that certainty she felt.

When her phone buzzes, she knows immediately that he has arrived.

 **gendry:** hi

 **gendry:** we’re waiting down here

She doesn’t even bother to answer, just grabbing her things and locking the door behind her before running down the stairs of the building, too energized to wait for the elevator or do anything slowly right now.

Gendry’s car is parked in front of the building and before entering, she can already see Barra sitting on the back seat, her wavy black hair falling around her face like curtains.

The girl notices when Arya is approaching the car, looking her through the window, and Arya waves to her, smiling. Barra smiles too, but hesitantly, like she’s doing something she shouldn’t.

That’s weird…

“Hello, you two,” Arya greets enthusiastically, trying not to linger on that while she takes the passenger seat and pulls the seat belt.

“Hi, aunt Arya,” Barra answers happily immediately, not a trace of the reticence from a moment ago.

 _I must have imagined it_ , Arya thinks to herself, turning to the girl. Even sitting, it’s obvious to Arya that she’s much taller than the last time, almost a year ago. Her hair is longer, too, and her freckles are highlighted by her tan. She’s just like her mother (and every Baratheon descendent that Arya ever met) and a beautiful kid too.

“How’re you doing, little star?”

“Look, aunt Arya,” she smiles grandly now, obviously showing her the missing teeth right on the front.

“Ooh, someone just got a visit from the Tooth Fairy, hm?” Barra giggles, nodding in response, and Arya turns to her original position and looks at Gendry, “And how are _you_ doing, uncle Gendry?”

“I’m fine, aunt Arya,” he smiles at her, so widely that she can’t say anything for a minute, too breathless to function. The fact they just treated each other as uncle and aunt not helping her at all. When he looks away to search for Barra through the rearview mirror, she’s still feeling the hoops of her stomach. “So where are we going?”

“Peanut milkshake!” Barra answers and her excitement is clear, even if Arya isn’t seeing her face anymore.

“You know that’s not a place,” Gendry raises an eyebrow to his niece.

“ _The place_ where _they have_ peanut milkshake, uncle Gendry”

Arya laughs of Barra’s annoyed emphasis, “Even Barra finds you irritating, Gendry”

“Until I buy her food, then she’ll go back to love me,” he starts the car, a convinced smirk on his face and Arya rolls her eyes.

“I don’t think one cancels the other, stupid”

* * *

The place with the peanut milkshake is actually a very nice diner that Arya herself likes a lot. And the peanut milkshake is a work of the gods, so she completely understands Barra’s wish to go there.

It’s still early, so the place isn’t crowded and they choose a table freely, Barra and Gendry sharing a bench while Arya sits in front of them.

Gendry gives a menu to Barra and Arya knows the girl wouldn’t want help to pick her food. She and Gendry go there enough to know what they’re ordering without thinking much.

“So, what are we doing when we get home?” is Arya’s question to Gendry when they are accommodated and waiting for a waiter.

He makes a face.

“Barra has a plan already, haven’t you?”

The girl, who had been mumbling with the menu, probably reading the items out loud, looks away from the card and grins to her uncle, eyes sparkly.

“Yes! We are going to watch Princess Alysanne!”

“Nice choice. Which one?”

“All of them!”

“ _All four_?” Arya looks at Gendry now and he still has a face. He clearly wasn’t approving the idea. “You really came prepared, Barra”

Barra turns her attention back to the menu and Arya laughs quietly to her friend, knowing he’ll do whatever his niece asks. But that didn’t mean he’d enjoy it.

“You didn’t have work today?” Gendry asks Arya.

“I did it all from home, actually,” she explains, because she’d told him the previous day that she’d be available the whole Saturday. “I just had a report to finish for Monday”

“I should have gone for a job like that, you know,” he comments distractedly but with a hint of tease. “Working from home sounds very nice”

“It’s not like I work from home every day, is it?” Arya raises an eyebrow. “And being a reporter involves less banging than handcrafting jewels, so there’s less chance of neighbors complaining”

“ _Less_ banging? I would have thought it involved no banging at all”

“You’d be surprised,” she smirks at him and he smiles back, but then he stops suddenly and looks away, like he had just realized _something_ was happening there. He cleans his throat and starts asking Barra if she’s ready to order and Arya is left with a dull ache in her chest. That was the type of thing that started happening since she started—consciously—flirting with him and, even if Meera guaranteed her it didn’t mean he was subtly rejecting her, that’s how it felt.

A waiter comes and gets their orders and as soon as she leaves, Gendry announces he’s going to the restroom and practically runs without glancing at her.

It hurts like a bitch, seeing him avoiding her like that.

This _feels like a sign_ , she thinks to herself sadly, _a sign to drop this stupid thing at once and just accept he doesn’t like you_.

But she will linger on that later. Now, she turns her attention to the seven-years-old sharing the same table as her.

Barra seems to be trying very hard to make no visual contact with her (and failing, because at the same time, she seems to _want_ to look at her).

“Is everything alright there, sugar?” Arya asks kindly, confused by the strange attitude of the girl.

“Yeah,” is Barra’s brief answer and Arya just _knows_ that there is something on her mind.

The two of them always got along well. Arya had always accompanied Gendry whenever he was taking care of Barra, first because he was too scared to do it alone, but even when he became more confident to _take care_ of her, he’d invite Arya to tag along. Barra was talkative in a way that Gendry’s reticent ass couldn’t handle by himself.

And yet, since Arya had arrived, Barra had barely spoken.

By now, she was sure the girl would be narrating her entire trip to King’s Landing to Arya.

“Are you sure everything’s alright, Barra?”

Now she was really avoiding Arya’s gaze when she nods.

“Did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?”

Gods, had she somehow ruined _that_ relationship too?

But before Arya can start spiraling, Barra shakes her head furiously and stares at her with wide blue eyes, like she’s startled by the idea. “No, aunt Arya, it’s not that”

“Then what is it?”

The girl sighs before responding in one breath.

“It’s just that mum said I had to be careful talking with you because I’m a big gossipy and me and my big mouth would end up telling you that uncle Gendry fancies you and he wouldn’t like that”

Arya blinks once, twice, then ten times more, trying to process what Barra had just word-vomited, her heart beating faster than ever.

Bella told her Gendry fancied her? Gendry fancied her? Was that truth? Why hadn’t he said anything if she had been so obvious about liking him too?

Well, it was what Bella had told Barra. It didn’t mean it was a fact. As far as Arya knew, it could have been just a guess, an idea she had had and shared with her daughter, nothing based on what Gendry had actually said. And she might have read him wrong, he wasn’t an easy person to read.

She was ready to dismiss everything, sure it was all a misunderstanding, when Meera’s voice came back to her, _If you get_ any sign _that he might like you back_ …

That _definitely_ felt like a sign.

“Oh no, I shouldn’t have said that,” Barra interrupts Arya’s train of thoughts, scared she’d done something very wrong.

“It’s okay, Barra,” she tries to tranquilize the girl, who has her eyes wider than before. “Just… let’s not talk about this anymore, okay? You didn’t do anything wrong,”

Barra nods, seeming more relieved and Arya realizes that’s exactly what she’s feeling too.

She had let this on the hands of the universe and there was no way the universe could have been more clear than a seven-years-old literally saying Gendry liked her—other than, of course, Gendry saying it himself, but that was a thing she really wasn’t hoping for today.

Perhaps he really liked her too and, as Meera had said a lot of times, didn’t know how to act up on his feelings.

She felt like she could laugh.

Instead, she just grins, watching as Gendry returns to the table.

If she was sure she wouldn’t say something compromising, she’d tease him about taking too long.

“So sorry, uncle Gendry,” it’s the first thing Barra says before he’s even sitting, sounding really remorseful.

“What? Why?” he looks in absolute confusion at his niece while taking his place and before she can say something, Arya interferes.

“’Tis okay, sugar,” and when Gendry searches for an explanation in her face, she’s still grinning like crazy. She mouths, “I’ll tell you later”

She reaches for her phone.

 **arya:** how did you do that

And she didn’t have to wait much for an answer.

 **meera:** i didn’t do anything

 **arya:** you manipulated the universe to convince me about you’ve been pestering me about for weeks

 **meera:** ooooh so it happened?? i knew it would

 **arya:** how did you know tho

 **meera:** honestly, you guys are just too damn blind to see that there’s ALWAYS signs

Arya looks up from her phone and Gendry is watching her with a little affectionate smile that has her stomach hooping.

 _Damn_ , how the fuck had she missed something like that before?

Her phone buzzes and she looks away from Gendry, the same grin from when he arrived on the table still on her face.

 **meera:** what was it btw

 **meera:** the sign

 **arya:** barra told me bella said he liked me

 **meera:** now THAT IS A SIGN

 **meera:** the universe literally said you are too dense to understand my message through subtlety so i’m rubbing the truth on your face

 **arya:** fuck off

She puts away her phone, feeling light like a feather, the smile never leaving her face and when she raises her head, Gendry is watching her intently.

She point to her phone vaguely, “It’s Meera”

He nods, still watching her and Arya thinks he might not believe her, but right now she doesn’t mind.

When their food arrives, she thinks it’s literally the best meal she ever had. She takes a sip of her peanut milkshake and openly moans in appreciation, closing her eyes to concentrate on the flavor. She was wrong before, because it doesn’t taste just like it was crafted by the gods, but like the gods themselves had taken liquid form.

She opens her eyes and Gendry is staring at her, mouth agape, his food untouched.

That was the best night ever.

* * *

Barra almost made through four Princess Alysanne before falling asleep.

She had sung excitedly for the first two films, even happier for having Arya accompanying her on the singing. On the third one, her voice was more like a whisper and by the time the fourth started, she had her head laid on Gendry’s lap, her black hair all spread through her face.

It was almost 11pm and Arya knew Bella and Mya were about to arrive, so she didn’t touch the subject she was looking forward to mentioning to Gendry.

She wasn’t in haste, actually. She felt like she could wait for the entire night to talk with him.

It’s so funny, how she feels suddenly absolutely sure of her feelings and of his too. She had spent the last few days so hopelessly, thinking she might have ruined one of the most precious relations she had in life, and now she was filled with a confidence she couldn’t explain.

Like she had really had a direct conversation with the universe where it said, “You know how he glances at you a hundred times when he thinks you’re not watching? Just like you do him? That’s a sign too”

She’s still smiling, happy as she is, and maybe her face is hurting a little, but _gods_ , what a sweet pain it is.

Arya is trying to convince Gendry contently to watch the last Princess Alysanne until the end even if Barra was sleeping when the doorbell rang. She stands up immediately, since he still has his niece resting on his leg.

“Hello,” she welcomes both Gendry’s half-sisters.

She sees Mya often, since she lives in King’s Landing too, but Bella just visits the city once or twice a year, coming from the Riverlands.

She hugs Arya straightaway, “Hi!”

They’re all inside the apartment and Mya is already collecting Barra from Gendry’s lap with his help, while Bella’s still talking enthusiastically with Arya.

“How are you doing? I’m great, thank you! And the concert was marvelous, have you ever seen the Brotherhood without Banners live? You totally should, it’s amazing! I know, it’s been so long since the last time, you should have gone with Gendry to visit us the last time. I hope he at least invited you. Well, in any case, next time he goes, you should come to! I’m serious, you should! Oh, you look so good! You look great with that skirt! What? Oh, okay, yeah, we really should go! It was so nice seeing you, Arya, I hope I can see you again before I leave. Sorry, Gendry! I know, I know, it’s just that I haven’t seen her in so long and I literally saw you this afternoon. Anyway, thank you so much for watching her, you two are the best! Thanks! Bye, see you tomorrow. Don’t forget lunch, Gendry. You should come if you can, Arya! Bye.”

“Okay, Bella, your daughter isn’t that light anymore, let’s go,” Mya grunts, carrying Barra out the door, almost pushing her sister out too and Arya laughs at them.

“You can see where Barra got her big mouth,” Gendry shakes his head in feign disapproval after closing the door and still being able to listen to his two sisters babbling until they reach the end of the corridor.

“She and Bella really are two strangers in the nest near you and Mya,” Arya points, amused and he nods.

“I feel like that too”

She sits on the sofa again and Gendry accompanies her, taking the remote control to turn Princess Alysanne 4 off. Arya chews on her lower lip in nervous anticipation.

“So, Barra told me something today,” she starts.

“I’m sure she did,” he says, still distracted by the TV.

“It was something about you, actually,” she continues and that grabs his attention. He turns the TV off and drops the remote without much care.

“What did she say?”

Arya smiles and comes nearer him, sitting so close they are glued together. He swallows visibly.

“She said that Bella told her that you like me,” she announces calmly, like it wasn’t a big deal.

When she searches for his blue eyes, they are wide, just like Barra’s had been when she had let the information slip. She wants to laugh at his shocked expression, but instead, she turns her body towards him.

“Do you?”

Gendry swallows again, not saying anything. His blue eyes flick through all of her face, like he’s searching for something, a reaction from her.

She just keeps smiling and waiting.

“Maybe,” he stutters.

Arya had found an unexpected confidence when Barra had told her that, but hearing that stammered maybe inflates her in unpredicted warmth that was completely new to her. Her heart is beating faster again, like she didn’t know any of that.

She takes his hand on hers.

“And you didn’t say anything because…?”

He’s still looking for something in her expression.

“Because I didn’t know…” he pauses and she waits anxiously, wanting to know his next words. “I didn’t know what it was and I didn’t know if you had it too”

Gendry intertwines his fingers with hers by instinct while his eyes are still on her face.

“I have it too,” she whispers and he stops, processing her words.

“You do?” he asks hesitantly after a while.

“You are even worse than me if you haven’t noticed my clothes”

“Oh, I have noticed them alright,” he averts his gaze from her face to look at the rest of her, taking his time appreciating her exposed legs. She shivers from the intensity of his stare.

“And you thought I was doing this for nothing?”

“Actually,” he looks her in the eyes again. “I was too concentrated on feeling guilty for wanting to grab and kiss you every time you were in front of me to think of that”

She shakes her head, pleased, and touches his face with her free hand, “Stupid,” she says in endearment. 

He smiles at her, “I think that’s exactly what I’m going to do now, you know?”

His free hand lands on her neck and she feels like she’s on the edge of combustion when he starts guiding her to him.

“I think you should do it every time I’m in front of you from now on,” is what she says and then their lips collide.

After weeks of confusion and losing all hope, Arya can barely believe that she’s in her best friend’s living room, kissing him.

It feels glorious and out of this world.

When they let go of the kiss, Gendry chuckles, his hands never leaving her neck.

“What?” she raises an eyebrow, so close to him she has to stare each eye at a time.

“I can’t believe Barra told you I liked you before I could,” he chuckles again and she thinks it’s her favorite sound of the world.

She giggles, “I don’t think you’d do it, though. Just like I don’t think I would too,” she kisses him again, fascinated because now she could. “I think we needed a little help of the universe”

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a facebook comment that i saw last week (https://64.media.tumblr.com/afbb335e618eaecd417aa717b215a334/8e460885a556beea-45/s540x810/2a9dd46a19b052bc543565b68156982b06bc51c8.jpg) . i just couldn't let it go bc it screamed gendrya to me so... this happened. it's just a little something :)


End file.
